Traición
by Yiyika1929
Summary: AU. Puede que perdiese a Zafiro. Pero tenía un plan. No sufriría más, porque estaba decidida a quedarme YO con Rubí. No sufriría si lo hacía. Perdería a Zafiro de todas formas. Pero al menos esta vez no sería yo quien sufriría. RubíxZafiro RubíxPerla. Aviso: "Este fic participa en el reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black".


Traición

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

 **Aviso:** **"** **Este fic participa en el reto:** _ **"**_ _ **Tres no son multitud"**_ **del foro "Multifandom is the new Black".**

* * *

Capitulo único

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo…_

 _No sabía exactamente cuánto…_

 _Pero lo que si sabía, era que lo que me había pasado en aquel entonces volvería a suceder… otra vez._

* * *

Perla Pov

Soy Perla, y hace ya alrededor de un año que perdí a mi mejor amiga, Rose Cuarzo. Sin embargo, ella era para mí algo más que una amiga, era muy importante en mi vida, era como mi razón para vivir, pero nunca se lo dije. ¿Por qué? Porque apareció _él_. Un chico que lo único que quería era lastimar a Rose, pero ella nunca me hizo caso, creía que yo estaba _celosa_. Y gracias a _él,_ me vi atrapada por el inmenso deseo de eliminarlo, pero nunca lo hice…

Me distraje con _él,_ y perdí la oportunidad de decirle a Rose cuán importante era para mí. Y ella termino alejándose de mí… gracias a _él…_

…

Paso un largo tiempo. Y yo estaba aún muy deprimida. Fue entonces que _ella_ apareció.

Su nombre era Zafiro, era una vieja amiga mía y de Rose, no la había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero al parecer ella si a mí.

Zafiro se enteró de mi depresión, y fue hasta mi casa para ayudarme a recuperarme. Pasaron muchas semanas, y por un segundo creí que todo el esfuerzo que ella hacía por mí, no servía de nada. Creí que se rendiría, pero no lo hizo. Continuo apoyándome hasta que me recupere, y aun después de eso siguió conmigo. Zafiro se convirtió en mi nueva mejor amiga, y en mi nueva razón para vivir.

Fin del Pov

* * *

Zafiro Pov

Hola, mi nombre es Zafiro. Y desde hace ya más de un año soy la nueva mejor amiga de Perla. Ella es una chica que ha estado sufriendo mucho desde hace ya vario tiempo. Al menos desde que su primera mejor amiga, Rose Cuarzo, la traiciono y la abandono. Yo no conocí muy bien a Rose, yo solo era una compañera de clases más para ella, solo me hice mejor amiga de ella después de hacer un trabajo de historia juntas. Y aun después de eso, casi no nos hablábamos. Ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Perla, nunca se separaban. O al menos eso era lo que normalmente sucedía. Hasta que un nuevo chico llego a nuestra clase.

Su nombre era Greg. Muchos dirían que un chico nuevo seria extremadamente tímido. Pero él no era así. Se hizo amigo de más de la mitad de la clase, inclusive de Rose, pero no de Perla. Parecía como si Perla hubiese tenido un mal presentimiento sobre él. Y tenía razones para tener ese mal presentimiento, porque tiempo después, Rose y Greg comenzaron a salir juntos, y un par de semanas luego, ya eran novios oficiales.

Rose se alejó bastante de Perla, gracias a su relación con el _nuevo_. No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió después, no porque no pudiese recordarlo, sino porque no le preste mucha atención al asunto. Y al final cuando me di cuenta, Rose estaba cambiándose, no solo de clase, sino también de escuela. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió. Solo sé que gracias a eso, Perla se deprimió horriblemente. Yo no quería verla sufrir, así que la ayude y la apoye, no me rendí nunca, y al final terminamos siendo mejores amigas.

Creí que después de todo lo que sucedió, Perla nunca volvería a sufrir, pero al parecer me equivoque, porque la historia que ella había vivido, parecía que pronto iba a volver a repetirse.

Fin del Pov

* * *

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo…_

 _No sabía exactamente cuánto…_

 _Pero lo que si sabía, era que lo que me había pasado en aquel entonces volvería a suceder… otra vez._

 _Y estaba vez, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo._

 _Si alguien iba a sufrir esta vez, esa seria… Zafiro._

* * *

Perla Pov

Zafiro y yo éramos mejores amigas. Habíamos vivido muchas cosas juntas. Yo creí que ya nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Pero al parecer me había equivocado. ¿Por qué? Porque _otra vez_ , otro chico nuevo llego a nuestra clase. Nunca pensé que lo que había vivido con Rose, se fuera a repetir de nuevo.

Su nombre era Rubí. Y al igual que _Greg_ , se hizo amigo de más de la mitad de la clase, y también de Zafiro. Pronto ellos dos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, como Rose y _Greg._ Tenía miedo, no quería perder a Zafiro como perdí a Rose. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle a Zafiro sobre el extraño comportamiento que estaba mostrando últimamente.

¿Qué podía decir? Tenía miedo de volver a perder mi razón para vivir. Después de todo, si la última vez que perdí a una amiga me sentí horrible, esta vez me sentiría aun peor. Ya que cuando una mejor amiga se enamora, aun cuando pierde a varias de sus amistades, no importa, porque tiene un novio que la reconfortara y apoyara siempre. Y ahí fue, cuando tuve una idea, si al tener un novio, tenías a alguien que estuviese ahí para ti _para siempre_ , entonces no importaría que perdieras a todos tus amigos, porque seguirías teniendo a alguien que te _reconfortara_.

Entonces lo supe. Puede que perdiese a Zafiro. Pero tenía un plan. No sufriría más, porque estaba decidida a quedarme YO con _Rubí_. No sufriría si lo hacía. Perdería a Zafiro de todas formas. Pero al menos esta vez no sería yo quien sufriría.

Fin del Pov

* * *

Zafiro Pov

Hoy vino a visitarme alguien a mi casa, alguien que no creí volver a ver nunca más. Era Rose Cuarzo, estaba acompañada de Greg. La deje entrar, estaba algo nerviosa. Hacía más de una año desde que no la veía. Y no solo por eso me sentía nerviosa, sino porque también en un hora vería a Rubí en el parque. Llevábamos ya bastante tiempo saliendo. Desde que lo conocí, me agrado muchísimo. Nos hicimos amigos, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba pidiéndome que saliéramos juntos. Él era muy romántico, y muy divertido. Me enamore de él.

Pero aun con tanta alegría, me preocupaba el hecho de que Perla se diese cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Creería que iba a abandonarla, a traicionarla como Rose hizo con ella. Pero no iba a ser así. Pero desafortunadamente Perla se dio cuenta, y si lo creyó así. Peleamos, y ella se alejó de mí. Y entonces, comenzó a amenazarme, me dijo que si no me alejaba de Rubí permanentemente, ella se encargaría de eliminarlo. No le hice caso, y entonces tuve miedo, pero, extrañamente ella se alejó de mí y no volvió a molestarme. Fue algo… extraño.

Volviendo a la realidad, Rose me revelo algo, me dijo que lo mismo sucedió con ella y Perla, y que, si yo no hacía algo era posible que me pasaran cosas horribles. Por eso fue que ella se cambió de escuela, al igual que Greg, porque Perla comenzó a amenazarlos y a hacerles daño. No solo los insultaba, incluso llego al extremo de darle golpizas a Greg. La acusaron con la directora de la escuela, pero Perla elimino todas las pruebas que la señalaban como culpable, la directora no les creyó. Ambos tuvieron miedo, así que se cambiaron de escuela para evitar cualquier incidente o amenaza.

Rose me advirtió que debía de tener mucho cuidado con Perla. Y se marchó junto con Greg.

Me quede pensativa unos segundos, y después reaccione. Iba a llegar tarde a mi cita con Rubí.

Fin del Pov

* * *

 _El parque estaba bastante vacío esa tarde. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. El cielo comenzaba a obscurecerse, anunciando el inicio de la noche. Zafiro corría en dirección a la fuente que adornaba el parque, temiendo que Rubí estuviese enojado con ella por llegar tarde a su cita, desecho esa idea, ya que sabía que eso no era posible._

 _Aún estaba nerviosa, porque estaba segura de que hoy sería el día en que Rubí le pediría que fueran novios formalmente. Sin embargo, cuando llego a su punto de encuentro… se quedó petrificada._

 _Justo enfrente de ella, estaban Perla y Rubí… besándose…_

 _Aquello no podía ser cierto… debía de ser solo una broma. Pero, desgraciadamente eso no era así. Era real._

 _Colapso justo ahí. Miro hacia el cielo, esperando encontrar una respuesta para aquello, pero no fue así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, estaba llorando. Rubí la había traicionado. Perla la había traicionado. Bajo la mirada, y observo fijamente el suelo. Volvió a levantar la mirada, para observar con dolor aquella escena que la había destrozado hacia tan solo un par de minutos. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con Perla y Rubí parados justo enfrente de ella, estaban tomados de la mano, sus dedos estaban entrelazados._

 _Rubí estaba nervioso, y Perla portaba una victoriosa sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía que sucedería después, y fue entonces que lo escucho, Rubí le dijo algo que hizo que el mundo entero se le viniera encima: -Lo siento Zafi, pero… quería que vinieras hoy aquí para decirte que… he estado saliendo a escondidas con Perla desde hace ya vario tiempo, y que ella y yo ya somos novios formales. No quiero seguir mintiéndote así que… quería revelártelo hoy. Lo siento Zafi, pero no siento nada por ti.-_

 _Y ambos se marcharon, dejando a una destrozada Zafiro en aquel lugar. La noche cayó sobre su cabeza. Y cuando observo el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo, se levantó y corrió de regreso a su hogar. Lloro toda la noche. Porque…_

 _La habían_ _ **traicionado**_ _._

* * *

Creo que no debí ser tan cruel con la pobre de Zafiro.

 _-yiyika1929._


End file.
